Sweet Insanity
by Rraz45
Summary: The Leviathans said that they will be back for Dean, but what is going to happen when they get him? Spoilers for season 7!
1. Prologue

**Sweet Insanity**

_A/N: I know I should be updating my other stories, and I will. I have this really great idea after watching the second episode of season 7. There will be mentions of past Dean/Cas, and torture in later chapters. I do not own Supernatural... if i did well..._

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as he returned to the cabin he, Bobby, and Sam were hiding out in. They were still no closer to finding any ways to stop the Leviathans. The eldest Winchester grabbed the bags from the back seat from the local grocery store and headed inside. Bobby was sitting on the couch with Sam redressing the bandages around the older man's ribs. Dean bit his lip to hold the anger he felt in. He felt guilty for not being there for Bobby. The hunter was lucky to be alive after the run in with that Leviathan.<p>

_~Flashback~_

_ Bobby had got wind of a case involving a very angry spirit. Little did the hunter know, Andrew, one of the Leviathans had caught his scent. After salting and burning the bones and avoiding getting his face one with the marble tombstone, the Leviathan struck. There was no warning for the hunter. Andrew broke three of Bobby's ribs in one powerful blow. It was strange though. The Leviathan did not try to kill the seasoned hunter. Instead, he left him unconscious and in serious need of a hospital. Luckily, the man on guard duty found Bobby and immediately called 911._

_~End Flashback~_

Sam turned his head when he heard the door open. He offered a small smile to his brother. Dean grabbed his flask and took a swig after dropping the bags onto the table. Though the younger Winchester knew his brother wasn't looking, Sam glared at his sibling. Dean has been drinking a lot lately. It was just like when he got out of Hell. Sam knew his brother was hiding something, and considering all that has been happening, he hasn't pushed the subject. But one way or another the younger brother was going to get the truth.

Later that night, Dean crashed on the couch. He insisted Bobby take the master bedroom to heal. Bobby tried to protest, but Dean would not take no for an answer. Sam and Dean played rock, paper, scissors for the other bedroom. Of course Sam won. The eldest Winchester really needed to stop picking scissors. His eyes drifted close as he was pulled into the land of dreams.

Dean found himself standing in a meadow clearing underneath the nighttime stars. He stared at his surroundings hoping to spot anything familiar about this place but there was nothing. At least he was not being haunted by Amy's face. Sensing that he was not alone, the hunter's head snapped forward. A figure stepped out from the shadows, and Dean gulped. Suddenly he wished he was haunted by Amy.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? More will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

REVIEW!


	2. Haunted

**Sweet Insanity**

_A/N: I know some of you had some questions about the first chapter. I promise things will be explained with every new chapter._

_There will be mentions of past Dean/Cas, and torture in later chapters including some noncon. _

_I do not own Supernatural... if i did well..._

* * *

><p>Sam jolted awake. He glanced around to make sure that he did in fact break free from the cage. So far no sign of Lucifer, but the day has only just begun. With a sigh, Sam got out of bed. He paced a few steps mentally debating if he wanted to go for a run. His ears picked up soft groans from the other room. It was not Bobby. The old hunter slept like a dead man. Worried, Sam walked out into the other room.<p>

He found his brother tossing and turning on the couch. The older Winchester was muttering though Sam could not make out what. Dean's eyes snapped open, and the glassy green eyes were watery from unshed tears.

"Dean," the younger Winchester muttered.

The older sibling took a deep breath and willed the tears away. Sam sat down on the edge of thecouch and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. The taller male knew something was up. His brother just did not cry for anything. Dean's usual guarded expression hid the emotions that could have been found on his face only moments ago.

"Sleep okay Sammy?" the older Winchester asked in a slightly worried tone.

Sam sighed. His brother was always more concerned with Sam's wellbeing than his own.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam immediately responded. And it was true; he wasn't any better or worse. "It's you I'm worried about," the younger Winchester added.

Dean stood from the couch with a huff. He went to his duffel to put on a pair of pants and a t-shirt on.

"You got nothing to worry about little brother," he spoke.

Sam crossed his arms. He watched as Dean reached for his flask and took a large gulp.

"Oh yeah, then why are you drinking first thing if you are so ok?" questioned the younger sibling.

Sam could not see the haunted look in Dean's usual vibrant emerald orbs. He did not want to Sam to know; did not want his brother to know that every time he closed his eyes he saw _him_. Dean was already hiding enough from his brother already.

"Well what can I say, it's happy hour somewhere," Dean weakly responded.

The taller of the two moved closer to the other male. "You can tell me Dean," Sam spoke in a comforting voice.

The older Winchester knew if he turned around he would get the full power of Sam's irresistible puppy dog eyes. It was the one thing Dean could not say no to.

"Maybe he just doesn't think his basket case of a brother can handle his problems," Lucifer put his two cents in.

With reluctance, Sam glanced around to pinpoint where the voice came from. Sitting at the old rectangle, wooden table the devil sat. The younger Winchester told himself over and over again that Lucifer was not really there, rather just a figment of his imagination. Satan was still stuck in the cage, while the hunter escaped.

A frown formed on Nick's lips. "You know ignoring me won't make me go away Sammy," Lucifer taunted.

Sam closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip while clutching his hands so tight that his nails broke skin. Dean turned around when he noticed his brother's unusual quietness. The sight of his younger sibling got an immediate reaction from the elder Winchester. He immediately put a comforting hand on Sam's broad shoulder.

"Hey, this is reality. He is not real," Dean comforted.

Sam opened his eyes and offered a weak half smile.

He replied, "I know Dean."

Dean nodded his head and squeezed his brother shoulder. Sammy was really making progress in all honesty. The green-eyed hunter knew in time, Sam would increasingly get better.

Bobby watched the scene with pride shining in his grey eyes. The bond between the Winchester brothers was stronger than ever. He knew neither of them could get past the hardships they are facing without the support of the other. The aging hunter cleared his throat. The Winchester brothers' heads snapped to Singer's direction.

"Are we going to stand around and braid each other's hair, or are we going to get some work done?" Bobby sarcastically commented.

Both young men were grateful for the interruption. Dean needed an escape from his suffocating thought while Sam was appreciative for the distraction. If he could focus on something else, it was much easier to ignore Lucifer's imaginary presence. Both Bobby and Sam moved to sit at the table where a large pile of thick and dusty heavy tomes rested. The dirty blond male grabbed a couple of the books and sat down on the couch. He preferred his own space to do the tedious task of research. This is how they spent most of their days now when they were not working on a case. There had to be a way to stop the damn Leviathans. They could not be invincible.

They sat there for the next few hours researching. Dean could not help himself to let his mind wander. He kept seeing Cas everywhere. In his dreams and every time he closed his eyes. Neither Bobby nor Sam knew how close the angel and his charge got. They decided it was their secret to keep. Dean thought back to the first time things changed between himself and his angel.

_~Flashback~_

_The first time Dean and Castiel kissed was after the meeting Raphael. The hunter had gotten drunk after trapping the teenage mutant ninja archangel. Cas had decided to stick around to keep the human company. After the Winchester brothers decided to split up, Dean found himself so lonely. It was nice having someone else around even though he would not admit he missed his brother's presence. Dean had asked if the angel had kissed the hooker he had been with. Dean remembered the embarrassed look on the angel's face. Cas admitted they did not even get that far._

_Things took a shocking turn when Cas admitted he would not be so intimate with someone like her. It got the green-eyed male wondering. What kind of person would Castiel kiss? So with drunken confidence, the Winchester asked the other male what was on his mind. That made the angel blush. Cas asked Dean if he really wanted to know. Not really getting the hidden undertone, the hunter had answered yes. In a blink of an eye, Castiel's lips were on Dean's in a soft but powerful kiss. The hunter was completely shocked. He wondered what was more shocking, the fact that Cas was kissing him, or that he was kissing the angel back with just as much passion._

_~End Flashback~_

Dean inwardly laughed. He and Cas had acted like two virgins who barely knew anything about sex. It was funny considering the hunter had never been nervous with anyone else. Hell, he wasn't even that nervous when he first had sex. But then again, it was never as special as it had been when he was with Cas the first time.

_~Flashback~_

_Dean put his phone back in his pocket. He was going to meet Sam tomorrow. The very thought was both exciting and nerve wracking to the hunter. It was the right thing to do patching things up with Sammy. The elder Winchester turned back to the dark-haired angel who stood beside him. Still seeing the oblivious (or not so much) angel made the hunter blush. He did not regret kissing the other man, but it was a whole new territory Dean thought he would never explore._

_"I'm meeting Sam tomorrow," he informed the other man. _

_Castiel took another step closer to the human. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling everything Cas made him feel. _

_"That is good," the angel replied as he placed a hand on the hunter's cheek. _

_Dean opened his eyes and gazed into those soul piercing ocean depths the angel had for eyes. Slowly their lips met in a soft and loving kiss. But Dean wanted more, no he needed more. Seeing what Cas could be like in the future put things into perspective. They were barely even speaking to one another in that monstrosity of a timeline. Dean could not let that happened._

_"Cas," the human muttered as their kiss broke apart. _

_They had agreed to take things slow. For them, there was no need to rush things. But Dean needed his angel. Castiel had this questioning look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if his lover was ready. _

_"Please Cas," the Winchester muttered before pulling the other man into a desperate and needy kiss. _

_They stayed like that for a while. The two men gravitated toward one another leaving no space between them. After a long moment, they broke apart for some much needed air. Cas transported them to another room. Dean glanced around and noticed there was only one king sized bed._

_Dean could not help but gulp. This was it. He slowly pushed the trench coat off of his lover's shoulders before removing his own jacket and shirts. The two lovers took a moment to admire the other. The Winchester was surprised to find the hidden body underneath the suit he always saw kiss in. Once when all the clothes were removed, Castiel slowly lowered Dean and himself on to the bed. Dean stared into his lover's eyes all the while. He knew he was never going to have any regrets with Cas._

_~End Flashback~_

Dean closed his eyes to hide away from the emotions he felt. That was the best time with Cas. Before the Winchester was stupid to consider saying yes to Michael, before Sammy willingly jumped into the cage, before Castiel returned to Heaven, and before Dean decided to try to start something with Lisa. It was a time the hunter wished he could go back to. A time where everything seemed so easy and right.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? More will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

Is Cas really dead, or is he looked away in Jimmy's body somewhere while the Levaithans run the show? What is happening in Dean's dreams?

REVIEW!


	3. Closer

**Sweet Insanity**

_A/N: I know some of you had some questions about the first chapter. I promise things will be explained with every new chapter._

_There will be mentions of past Dean/Cas, and torture in later chapters including some noncon. _

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know they have revealed more about the Leviathans, but this pretty much A/U after 7x03_

_I do not own Supernatural... if i did well..._

* * *

><p>Dean knew he was dreaming. He was back in that meadow with the same haunting presence standing a few feet in front of him. He stared at the man with raw emotions gleaming in his green eyes.<p>

"Dean," the deep, gravelly voice called.

The hunter blinked back the tears that threatened to escape.

"What do you want from me?" he demanded an answer.

The man took a few steps closer to the sandy blond who stood motionless, frozen in place. The man's trench coat billowed from the soft wind his mind had fabricated. The hunter looked up into those all-consuming ocean depths of his lover. It felt like every time the angel looked at the human with that soul-gazing stare. Dean swallowed. He felt naked in front of the other man.

Suddenly, Castiel spoke, "You know why."

His voice was soft, the words spoken like a whisper. The taller of the two eyes' widened before they began to fill up with unshed tears. Dean knew why. But what was he supposed to say? There were not any words to describe what he had to needed to say.

"Cas," he whispered.

The darker haired male eyes' darkened. The hunter looked back up into the other male's eyes. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but no words would escape his lips.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

Castiel placed his hand on the mark scarred onto the hunter's shoulder. Dean gasped at the sudden tingling. An unreadable expression could be found on the dark haired man's strong face. Then that twisted smile appeared on his lips. Dean remembered that smile when the Leviathans first took over the angel's body. Cas closed the gap between the two of them. Dean wasn't sure if the man in front of him was going to fuck him or kill him. And truth be told, the hunter was terrified of both options.

"DEAN!" a familiar voice shouted.

'Sammy?' Dean questioned in his mind. Why would he be dreaming about his brother? The sight before him began to fizzle out, and with a sudden jolt, the experienced hunter found himself lying on the couch with his brother shaking him awake.

"Dean," the younger Winchester called once more.

Dean looked up into his brother's worried hazel eyes. He took a deep breath before sitting up.

"What," the older sibling groaned.

Sam stared at his brother for another moment with a worried gaze. "Bobby found us a case," he stated.

Dean stood up from the couch and stretched. He could focus on a case. Anything was better than those blue-eyes that always haunted him.

"Ok," he responded, "what is it?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we are on another witch hunt," Dean nagged as he pulled out onto the state road.<p>

Sam sighed. That pun was not necessary.

"Quit your bitching boy!" Bobby yelled from the back seat.

Dean rolled his eyes. He hated witches!

"Well you wanted a simple case," Sam put his two cents in.

"Yeah, yeah," the older Winchester muttered in defeat.

Sam and Bobby shared a worried glance but did not say another word. Dean meanwhile turned up the radio and drummed to the beat of Ratt's 'Round and Round'. His brother was right. Anything to escape his dreams would suffice, and Dean needed something else to focus on. Already losing Cas was bad enough, but now with him haunting the hunter's dreams, Dean is not sure how much more he can handle.

Two hours later, the three hunters pulled into the town that was being terrorized by a coven of witches. They stopped at a motel and checked in.

"Ready to go talk to the witnesses?" Sam asked.

Dean took a swig from his flask that he recently refilled with whiskey. "Yea," Dean responded.

Bobby checked his phone. He had one new text message. He looked at the text before looking back at the Winchester boys. "

Go ahead without me," Bobby stated, "Find out who the witch is and use the spell."

The brothers shared a glance before nodding their heads and heading out of the room.

The older hunter sighed before calling the number that texted him. "This better be good."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the motel door. Bobby stood up and answered the door. Standing on the other side was the infamous demon Crowley.<p>

"You better have found something," Bobby uttered in a gruff voice.

Crowley smiled. "Don't I always," he replied before walking into the dingy motel room.

He looked around with disgust clear on his features.

"Can't you find better motel?" the demon asked with a dramatic shrug of his shoulders.

"Would you just get down to the point of why you wanted to meet?" the hunter demanded.

Crowley moved to sit down at the table.

"Well a little birdie told me some news that you might like to hear," the demon began.

Bobby took a seat on the keep, keeping a safe distance from the sneaky black eyed bitch.

"Did you find anything to stop the Leviathans?"

Crowley pursed his lips together. "Well…" he drew out the word.

"Just get on with it," Bobby nagged.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass and have a little fun love," the King of Hell recommended.

The hunter rolled his eyes.

"Anyways..." Bobby tried to bring the conversation back to business.

Crowley straightened in his seat. "I know that there is something that can put those things back into Purgatory," the demon stated seriously.

The hunter leaned closer to the other male. "Is it an amulet, charm, or spell?" Bobby questioned.

Crowley shook his head. "What I found out it seems like a person," the King of Hell responded.

"Who?" Bobby questioned.

At that moment, the Impala's engine roared in the motel's parking lot. The demon and the hunter looked back at one another.

"When I find out, I'll let you know," Crowley spoke before vanishing.

Bobby muttered a curse underneath his breath. Well at least they were close to getting an answer to stopping those damn Leviathans.

The Winchester brothers walked into the motel room. The older man glanced at the siblings with disbelief in his eyes. Sam was soaked to the bone, and Dean had blood all over him.

"Did I mention I hate witches!" Dean stated.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do I even want to know?" Singer asked.

* * *

><p>Edgar looked at the other Leviathan that joined him at the table. It was in the shape of a young woman with dirty blond hair.<p>

"The Winchesters are in the next town over," the creature stated, "should we make a move?"

Edgar shook his head. He replied, "No. The boss has other plans. Everything is falling into place as we speak."

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? More will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

Who is it that can send the Leviathans back to Purgatory? What are the Leviathans planning? And who is their boss?

REVIEW!


	4. Break

**Sweet Insanity**

_A/N: I know some of you had some questions about the first chapter. I promise things will be explained with every new chapter._

_There will be mentions of past Dean/Cas, and torture in later chapters including some noncon. _

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know they have revealed more about the Leviathans, but this pretty much A/U after 7x03_

_I do not own Supernatural... if i did well..._

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the witch hunt. The Winchesters and Bobby moved to a cabin both Pastor Jim and Caleb owned. It was one of the things they had to do now. They were always on the move now, even more than normal. But the Leviathans made things so much worse. Most of the time, the hunters had to squat in places without electricity and sometimes even without running water. It was terrible. This new change has been slowly wearing down the three men.<p>

Dean was barely watching the cheap sci-fi movie that was playing on the tv. He had his very good friend Jack Daniels with him, and that made his day just a tiny bit better. He had forgone the usual flask or glass he usually drank his whisky out of. Instead he chose to chug it down straight from the bottle. Every time he closed his eyes, the elder Winchester would see the angel who had wormed his way through the hunter's well-guarded heart. Dean couldn't take it. Cas had betrayed them. Then the angel had wanted to make things right. Now there wasn't ever a chance for that. If only the Winchester had acted earlier. He could have prevented all of this. He took another swig of the alcohol and felt the burn down his throat. Well maybe the whiskey will give him the numb feeling he so desperately wants.

Bobby looked at the old resourceful book pertaining to Purgatory. There had to be something about the damn Leviathans somewhere. But so far the seasoned hunter has found nothing. It was infuriating! But then again, the Leviathans have been trapped in Purgatory since before there were even demons around. Bobby shut the book with a frustrated grunt. He had no idea what they were going to do. Nothing was going their way. And now there was no extra help. No angels to guide them to the right path. Nothing. The hunter rubbed his face in weariness. Feels like now they were helpless, and there seems like no hope. How can they win this one? Maybe this time there was not going to be a win from team free will. Maybe this is really the end.

Sam rubbed the scar on his palm. Lucifer was not real, and he is now out of the cage. The devil can no longer get to the younger Winchester. Sam was safe. He kept telling himself this over and over. Eventually it will sink in and he will no longer suffer. Just like Dean. He managed to deal with his forty years in the pit, and Sam will be able to do the same thing. He was a Winchester damn it. He has been through whatever life has thrown at him with a give 'em hell attitude like his brother, and he always made it to other side. Sam will get through this as well.

Dean was well on his way through half of his bottle when Sam sat checked on him. Dean paid his brother no mind, and continued on his misery path. He was tired of feeling, tired of all the pain that consumed his being. Hadn't he given enough already? When will it be enough? Maybe he should just die now and be over it. It would be so much easier then living. But then Sam will be alone, and Dean cannot leave his brother alone. Not Now. Not when Lucifer is still making his baby bro his bitch. Dean still has his duty to keep Sam safe.

Sam watched as his brother took a heavy swig of liquor. The taller male had noticed sibling do this a lot lately. Whenever they weren't on a case Dean was hitting the bottle. The young man feared his brother might not even give a damn they are on a case anymore and never stop drinking. There had to be something he could do. But Dean was as tight lipped about his problems as he had been when he got out of Hell. Sam refused to lose his brother. He needed to do something make things better.

With a sigh, Sam moved away from his brother's shadow and headed to the cabin's kitchen, or rather what could be called a kitchen. The fridge was broken, the sink was completely rusted, and the table was barely standing up. But Bobby managed to sit there with his books piled on the old wooden table. The Winchester sighed and took a seat across from his father figure. Like Dean, Bobby did not acknowledge his presence by looking up from the old, smelly book. Sam cleared his throat. He needed someone to voice his worries to. And since Dean was out of the question because it was about him, that left only one choice.

Bobby looked up and grunted, "What princess?"

The younger man rolled his eyes at the other man's mannerisms. Some things never change, and Sam was grateful for everything that was Bobby.

"Dean is drinking," the hazel-eyed hunter stated.

Bobby closed the new source of material he chose to read. It was a dead end just like the others.

"So, half of your idjit brother's blood is alcohol. I'd be worried if he wasn't drinking," the older of the two responded.

Sam sighed, leaned back and brushed his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Yea, but he's drinking so much. It's just like he got out of Hell," he complained, "And he won't say a damn thing about it. It's going to get much worse."

Bobby leaned back as well and crossed his arms across his chest. "Look at all that has happened," he spoke.

"I know Bobby, but it's gotten so much worse ever since he confronted me after Amy…." Sam had stopped speaking after the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He jumped out of his chair and headed back into the living room with a determined and angry look at his face. He needed to discuss a few things with his brother.

Dean had dropped the bottle of whiskey. His head was feeling a little bit fuzzy. Maybe he should have not drunk that much that fast. He closed his eyes and shook his head. That did nothing but make the dizziness worse. FUCK! Oh well. At least he wasn't feeling. Both Castiel and Amy's face was gone from his mind. He barely registered his brother's figure moving closer to him at a paced rate. _'Something has got Sammy's panties in a bunch,'_ he thought. He closed his eyes as another wave of dizziness attacked. He opened his glassy green eyes and looked straight into his brother's angry hazel ones.

Sam grabbed his brother by the front of his shirt and pulled his figure off the couch before slamming him into the closest wall.

"YOU KILLED HER!" he shouted.

Dean's face paled. Sam knew.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" the younger continued to scream, "AFTER EVERYTHING HOW COULD YOU?"

The first aim of his fist was dead on. Dean's face was whipped to the side from the blow. Another punch came, followed by another. Blood trickled down the elder's bottom lip. Dean made no attempt to fight back or push Sam off of him. He deserved this. This was his punishment. If only it was more; he deserved so much more. Sam continued to yell and hit until he was out of breath. The heavy pounding of his heart rang in his ears as a side effect of the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

The sound of clapping brought him out of himself. Sam turned his head to the left and saw Lucifer standing there with a smug grin gracing his thin lips.

"Bravo Sam, bravo," the devil spoke.

All of Sam's attention was focused on the hallucination that was the devil. Lucifer in Nick's body had finally stopped clapping. His blue eyes briefly glanced at the bloody figure that was Dean Winchester.

"Really Sam, breaking the one thing that keeps you grounded makes my work so much easier," Satan congratulated.

Sam look horrified. Here he was punishing the one person who always took care of him. Dean did not deserve this. Lucifer continued to evilly smirk like he already won the war.

Sam took a step away from his brother. Dean fell to the ground panting. How could he apologize to his big brother?

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Are you guys finished? Because we found them," Bobby interrupted.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think?

What is Dean going to do? Is he going to do something stupid? Is this a trap? More will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

Sorry I have been neglecting this fic, I've been so busy with my college classes.

REVIEW!


	5. Surrender

**Sweet Insanity**

_A/N: I know some of you had some questions about the first chapter. I promise things will be explained with every new chapter._

_There will be mentions of past Dean/Cas, and torture in later chapters including some noncon. _

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know they have revealed more about the Leviathans, but this pretty much A/U after 7x03_

_I do not own Supernatural... if i did well..._

* * *

><p>Sam, Bobby, and Dean were all packed into the Impala along with their gear. Dean was driving with Bobby in the front seat, and Sam crammed into the back seat. Sam was still furious at his brother. How could Dean just kill Sam's friend, and not tell him? The younger Winchester did not know what he was more pissed about, the fact Dean killed Amy, or that Dean lied about it. Either way, the older sibling was wrong. Sam studied his brother's battered face. Dean had a hell of a shiner starting to show along with a split lip and a bruised cheek. And that was only his face. Guilt flooded the hazel-eyed hunter. No matter how pissed he was at Dean, his brother did not deserve the beating. And the elder Winchester had seriously been beating himself up the last couple of weeks. Dean may be in the wrong, but so was Sam.<p>

Dean kept his attentions focused on the road. Occasionally, he would glance in the rearview mirror to check up on his younger sibling. He didn't linger on the taller male's form for long; he did not want his baby bro to catch him. But Dean had noticed the guilt in Sammy's eyes. And he had nothing to feel guilty over. Dean deserved what he got and more. Ever since Cas, the hunter felt so lost. He does not even know anymore why he still keeps going on and fighting? What's the point anyways? The elder Winchester gripped the steering wheel tighter. He could not shake this feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach. He hadn't felt like this in a long time, and he prayed that he could keep Sammy safe.

Bobby continued to glance back and forth between the Winchester brothers. He was worried about both of them, Mr. Lost Puppy, and Sichzo Big Bird. And that was saying things lightly. But he knew of nothing that could fix the boys problems at the moment. They were at an all-time high. The greying man thought back to the problem at hand. Those damn Leviathans. How to stop them was still a mystery. Hopefully Crowley was getting close to figuring out how to get those monsters back in Purgatory. And hopefully the damn unreliable demon was not pulling his chain. But Bobby agreed with Crowley on one thing though, the hunter was sure those damn Leviathans were up to something. A few weeks ago, that one monster had the chance to kill the hunter, but it didn't. Singer figured the thing was trying to send a message. But what was it, and to whom was the message for? He assumed it was one of the three in the car. But which of the three hunters in particular? Seems like the Leviathans hated all of them pretty equally if the past encounters were anything to go by. But Bobby felt like he was missing something. There were so many questions but little answers. They needed the answers before it was too late, or else all will be lost.

"Pull in there," the eldest of the three ordered.

Dean did not need to be told twice. He parked the car away from eyesight, so hopefully they would not be caught. Using years of practice, the three hunters snuck into the seemingly abandoned building.

"Now what exactly did Crowley say?" Sam asked as they picked the lock and went inside the building.

They shut the door without a sound and began the search of the building.

Bobby whispered back, "Not much. Seen some Leviathans around a lot lately, and unless they are in places like hospitals they have to be up to something."

Dean shivered as he thought back to Sioux Falls General. That whole damn place was infiltrated by those fugly monsters. And if they were up to something, well it can only be no good. It was like the Apocalypse all over again. But when they were up against the forces of Heaven and Hell, they had Cas. Dean stopped this train of thought from going further. He did not need to think about that and feel any more pain than what he is already feeling. He had a job to do, and his focus needed to be on that.

Sam had noticed his brother's little momentary slip up. This was not like Dean. He never lost it on a hunt before. The younger Winchester was not kidding when he admitted his brother on the hunt scares him. Dean will get so focused and driven, and he won't stop until they stopped whatever evil they were after.

So far their search has come up empty. The building was just a regular old production factory. By the look of the machinery around them, the place seemed to have shut down in the last year or two. There was no sign of suspicious activity; no sign of any black goo, or the monsters it comes from. Damn it! Maybe Crowley had his information wrong. Or maybe the demon was leading them on some wild goose chase for his own sick pleasure. Either way, it was a waste of the hunters' time.

"There's nothing here," the blond haired, green-eyed male growled.

He was pissed. He hated not being able to do something; it was not his nature. Dean Winchester was a fighter through and through. Sam eyes swept the area all around him. He had to admit his sibling was right. Didn't look like there were any Leviathans here or ever been. Fuck! And the younger Winchester was hoping to at least knock those things back a bit.

"I wouldn't be so sure," an unfamiliar masculine voice spoke.

Hunting instincts kicking in, the elder Winchester spun on his heels. But he was too slow. Whoever it was, hit the hunter hard across the face knocking him out instantly and onto the cold floor.

Sam and Bobby did not even stand a chance either. Another man appeared out of nowhere and shoved the taller of the two hunters across the room. The one who had knocked Dean out smiled wickedly and headed over to Bobby. The hunter tried to move to give himself time to come up with an attack plan, but it was not enough. The man grabbed the hunter in a bruising chokehold. Singer gurgled and choked on all the air he had in his lungs. It felt like this guy was going to crush his trachea. Black dots began to flood his vision. He should have known this was going to be a trap. Now they would be lucky if they could get out of this alive. Did not seem like no one was going to save them.

The man choking Bobby looked over at the other one. "What do you think Chaz," the guy called out, "think this old man will make a tasty snack?"

Bobby realized at once what they were dealing with. Leviathans. Well it was safe to say they were completely screwed.

The one called Chaz eyed Bobby before looking at his partner.

"Maybe, but you know that you can't just yet," Chaz responded as he licked his lips.

He then glanced at Sam. The young hunter was just now starting to get back on his feet. Sam hadn't even had a chance to gather bearings before the Leviathan was on the attack. The thing delivered a powerful blow to the human's ribs; Sam was sure that at least one or two of ribs were broken. But that was not the end of the brutal attack; no it was just the beginning.

It took a few minutes before Dean began to stir back to consciousness. He shook his head to clear away the dizziness that was clouding him. Man that was definitely going to leave a bruise, and he will need to have Sam check him to make sure he did not suffer a concussion. By the way, where were his brother and surrogate father? The hunter looked around and a look of horror marred his face. Sam was being used as a punching bag, and Bobby was on the brink of unconsciousness. Dean had to do something. He needed to get up and fight. He couldn't lose two of the people that mattered most to him.

The hunter tried to get onto his feet, but a hand on his shoulder kept him in a kneeling position. Dean glanced up to see who it was. It was Edgar. The human scowled. It had to be the one who Dean hated the most.

"Stop it!" Dean ordered.

The Leviathan smirked. "And how can you stop me?" he mocked.

The human glanced back at the two men that were his feeling. Dean had to do something. Nothing could happen to Sammy on his watch. Too much had happened in the past already. The hunter then glanced back at the Leviathan holding down.

"Please stop," he begged.

Edgar looked down at him with interest in his dark eyes. Dean couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"You win," he spoke in a quiet voice.

Edgar's grin was absolutely feral.

"Enough!" he yelled.

Immediately the attack on the hunters ceased. Both Bobby and Sam glanced around and spotted Dean and Edgar. Sam inwardly cursed. He knew his brother was going to something stupid, typical Dean. Edgar refocused his attentions on the defeated human.

"What was that?" he asked in glee.

It was glorious to see the Great Dean Winchester on his knees in defeat. The elder Winchester's eyes were glued to the ground beneath him.

"Tell your boss I'm done," he spoke, "he wins."

The other two Leviathans watching were practically shaking in excitement. They will be honored for they had accomplished.

Edgar asked, "You know what will happen."

Dean bit his bottom lip. Oh yes, he knew. It had only been haunting dreams lately.

"I know," he responded as he finally glanced up at the monster.

But the hunter did not care. Sammy and Bobby will be safe, and that is all that matters in the elder Winchester's mind. Edgar nodded his head. The smirk never wavered on his lips.

"Very well," he spoke before vanishing with Dean.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you think? Halfway there!

What did Dean just get himself into, and who is this boss? Will Bobby and Sam manage to save him?

Sorry I have been neglecting this fic, I've been so busy with my college classes.

REVIEW!


	6. Reunion

**Sweet Insanity**

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Life has gotten in the way. Well here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! Warnings in the previous chapters!**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IF I DID DEAN WOULD BE ALL MINE! LOL**_

* * *

><p>Dean closed in acceptance. He knew his fate was sealed. He felt the slimy Leviathan's hand grip his bicep tightly. Then suddenly, the hunter felt the cool breeze of an air conditioner. The air felt nothing like the climate inside that old abandoned building they were in. It was warmer now, and the AC was very necessary. Dean felt Edgar stiffen beside him. Curiosity winning out, the hunter opened up his eyes. What he saw in front of him made him fight the urge to face plant with the ground.<p>

Standing across from the human was the undeniable form of Castiel. The vessel of Jimmy was hard to forget. The jet black hair, the pale skin, and the unforgettable crystal blue eyes were unforgettable. Dean did not know what to think. Here he was standing in front of Cas again. Sure his dreams may have hinted that the angel was still somehow alive, but actually seeing the proof was a completely different thing. Here was the one being Dean had given himself to unlike anyone else in his life.

The deep eyes of Castiel stared at the broken hunter in front of him. Finally after all this time, Dean Winchester has returned to him. He was not kidding when he promised the Winchester that he will be back for him. But the fragile human needed to be broken. Dean needed to surrender himself to the Leviathan, so that he could remold the Winchester into what the monster wanted him to be.

"Leave us," Castiel, or the monster that wore him, commanded.

The other Leviathans did not need to be told twice. They listened to their boss and left the two alone. Dean just stood there frozen. He did not know what to think, let alone move. It was unbelievable. Castiel was here, just like in his dreams. The words he still did not know what to say continued to elude him. Here he was in front of the hunter, and yet Dean could still not voice everything he was feeling. Castiel felt no restrictions. Once they were alone, he moved into the person space of his human. Yes, Dean was his and his alone. Castiel owned him.

"Hello again Dean," the monster greeted.

Dean swallowed and looked into those eyes he always lost himself in.

"Hey," he replied in a cracked, weak voice.

It seemed as though Castiel was inspecting the other male. "I see the others left you mostly undamaged," Cas muttered as he thought aloud.

Dean nodded his head. The other Leviathans may not have attacked him, but that did not me he was unscarred. But they were not to blame for his pain. The two men in the room were the cause of the Winchester's heartache. Castiel did not expect a response from the hunter. His powerful gaze returned to the human's grassy orbs. The Leviathan had been waiting for this moment for so long now. The taste of victory was sweet, and he could not wait any longer.

"You have a lot to answer for Dean Winchester," Cas spoke before turning his back on the human.

Dean raised an eyebrow. What did Cas want with him? If he wanted to kill him, well then they should just get it over with. It is not like he had much to live for anyways. The waiting was just too much for him; he did not wish to suffer anymore. And if there was anyone who could take his pain away, it would be Castiel.

"Cas…" the hunter muttered.

Suddenly, the dark haired male spun on his heels.

"Do not," he threatened.

The green-eyed male was shocked. He did not know what to think. Castiel was so angry at him. The Winchester was not sure if he ever saw the angel as mad as he was now. The Leviathan that was once Castiel invaded the human's personal space until they could feel each other's' breaths on their faces. The hunter could see the rage swirling in the ocean of Castiel's eyes.

"You betrayed me," the Leviathan hissed in a deadly voice.

The fight in his Winchester blood kicked in; Dean narrowed his eyes. He was not the only one who did the betraying.

"You say that like you are the innocent one," he whispered in anger.

Next thing the hunter knew, he was pressed up against the wall. The only thing in his vision was the rage filled eyes of his lover.

"You were the one who went to that whore!" the Leviathan's voice was getting louder.

Dean flinched as he heard Lisa being called that. He was still hurting from her loss, but he knew that she was not the one for him. After all, she could never compare to the way he felt about Castiel. But still, Cas had no right to talk about her like that.

"Sam asked me to," the Winchester yelled back, "Besides, you weren't around."

The two men glared at one another for a long moment. The anger has burning inside them for such a long time.

"After everything, the only return I get is betrayal after betrayal," Castiel lowered his voice as he moved away from the insufferable former hunter.

Dean lowered his head and bit his lip. After a moment, he licked his lips and looked back up.

"What more can I say then I am sorry," he begged for an answer.

The green-eyed male was completely honest. He was sorry. It was his fault that he Cas turned out this way. Dean would give anything to turn back time and save the one person that owned his heart who was not blood related.

Cas kept his back to the human as he thought about things. Even now, he still did not wish death upon Dean. The Leviathan wanted to own the human completely. Body, mind, and soul. He turned back around and faced the younger male. That sick and twisted smile that haunted Dean's nightmares appeared on the monster's lips.

"I will not let you go," he stated.

Dean lowered his head, but kept his eyes on the man in front of him.

"I know," he softly responded.

Castiel moved closer to the Winchester.

"I will punish you," he vowed.

A flash of fear glowed in the human's eyes as he gulped. May God help him for what was in store for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what did you guys think? Sorry it was so short, but the next chapter will be up in the next few days.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, they really inspired me!

REVIEW!


End file.
